The 4th of July
by RiverSong'sHair17
Summary: This is a oneshot SoMa fic about Soul confessing his love for Maka on the 4th of July. Please review and stuff, thanks. Rated T for slight language and some other stuff.


Hello, thanks for even clicking on this story, its probably not the greatest. I started writing this at like 1 in the morning, so its probably really bad. This is my first fanfiction though, and my first attempt at writing anything SoMa related.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Atsushi Ohkubo does.

Soul sat in his bedroom, in the dark, staring at the ceiling. It was July 3rd and he had been wanting to ask his partner, Maka, if she would be willing to go to a picnic with him on the 4th to watch the fireworks. Their friends had planned a party, but Black*Star and Tsubaki got sent off on a last minute mission, and they wouldn't be back until at least two days later, so they just cancelled the party entirely. Soul wasn't too sad about that though, he'd much prefer spending time with Maka, than have to deal with a lot of people at one time.

As he thought about asking her, he couldn't help but daydream about lying out on the grass in the park, watching the fireworks while Maka's warm body was snuggled up against his chest. He liked to pretend that he wasn't affectionate, yet on the inside, he really loved moments of intimacy he and his meister shared when she'd sit a tad too close to him when they were watching T.V., or when he'd accidentally touch her hand when reaching for the remote. After all they'd been through together, it was hard not to want to hold her close to him, even though he was sure she'd never feel the same way.

There was a knock on Soul's door that pulled him out of his thoughts. He suddenly smelled that Maka had been cooking.

"Souuul...dinners ready." Maka said through his door.

"I'm coming." He replied, quickly getting up from sitting on his bed, and heading to the door. He walked out smelling the Chicken Parmesan Maka had been cooking, and his stomach growled. He'd been thinking over this so long that he'd never realized he was hungry. He looked over to see Blair in cat form, eating a charred fish Maka made for her from a cat bowl. He sat down at the table where his food was placed, while Maka was looking at him from the other end of the table.

"Thank's for the food Maka." He said, then he began to eat. Maka smiled, probably because he never thanked her for cooking.

"You're welcome." She said, slurping up a noodle. This was a chance to ask, but he didn't know what she would say. A picnic, for just the two of them, in the park at night isn't something that happens often between "best friends". Though he did have very strong feelings for Maka, he didn't want to see their friendship blown to pieces if he tried to confess, and she rejected him. For years he'd been pushing these feelings down as far as they could go, but if the light hit her blonde hair just right, or she smiled a certain way, all he could do to keep from doing something stupid is lock himself in his room for the night. The thought of this whole "Romantic Picnic" was awesome in his head, but it probably wouldn't play out that way in real life, if it even happened. He was scared to ask, but wanted to so bad. Instead, he decided to put it off until tomorrow, and just continued to have an awkwardly silent dinner with Maka.

After their usually silent dinner, Maka decided to go to her room to read for the rest of the evening, leaving Soul in the dining room alone. He hated when she went and spent the evening in her room. He would kill to spend as much time with her as possible, even if it's just watching T.V. together. He let his mind wonder while he stared blankly at his red stained plate. What if she shared feelings with him? What if they went on this 4th of July picnic and came back home as partners in more ways than just the one partnership they shared. With those happy thoughts still in his head, and got up from the table to put his plate in the sink, then went sit in his room for the rest of the night.

The next day he woke up around noon, only because he couldn't deal with the taste of his own breath. He got up and walked out of his room, his hair a mess, and forgetting to put a shirt on. He walked out of his room in nothing put his plaid pajama pants, about to walk into the bathroom to brush his teeth, when the door opens and maka walks out. Not seeing him, she bumps into his bare chest, and he groggily looks down at her. She's blushing like crazy.

"Uh, hi Soul…" Maka said timidly, refusing to lift up her face. Soul was very tired, and just barely noticed the awkward way she was acting. "Happy 4th." She said, cheerily, but still flustered. He thought it was odd, though he didn't make it a habit to walk around without a shirt on, it wasn't something she hadn't seen before. He brushed it off.

"Yeah, you too. I'm gonna go in the bathroom and brush my teeth now." He said, slightly nudging her out of the way.

"OH! yeah...sorry. There's leftover breakfast from this morning if you want it." She said, then shuffled away quickly. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then decided to go ahead and take a shower afterwards. He wanted to be showered if he was going to ask her about tonight. He got out of the shower and putting a towel around him, he went to his bedroom and changed into jeans and a maroon hoodie. He fixed his hair so that it wasn't too crazy, not bothering to put a headband in it, then walked out of his room and sat next to Maka on the couch.

She had been reading a book, like usual, and looked very pretty under the sunlight that was shining through the window. She had noticed him staring and looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"No, not at all." He said, averting his eyes, blushing a bit. He sucked in a breath, and decided that now was the time to ask her.

"M-Maka…?" He asked, fairly timidly. It wasn't like him to be embarrassed about anything, especially when it came to his best friend. *Dammit, I feel so uncool.* He thought to himself.

"Yes?" Maka asked, turning toward him and closing her book.

*Fuck...why does she have to look so pretty. I couldn't talk to her before when I **couldn't** see her face, but now…* He thought to himself. He silently begged for her not to reject him, and then gave his proposal.

"Do ya wanna, I dunno, maybe do something with me tonight, just you and me?" He asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled, and seemed to brighten up quickly when he asked. "Uh, yeah, sure! That would be awesome."

"Awesome." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have anything specific in mind for me to wear tonight?" She asked.

"Well, don't go all out, just casual clothes, I guess." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

"Okay, great." She seemed to be smiling too.

"Yeah, be ready by 8:00 I guess. I have to go do some stuff, so I'll pick you up around then." He said, getting up to head to his bedroom.

"Cool." She opened up her book, and began reading again.

"Yeah...cool" With that he walked into his bedroom, smiling like crazy and trying to think of everything he needed to do.

*Okay, well I need to get a blanket for starters.* He thought, while rummaging in his closet for one. *Now I need a basket...I don't own one, so I'll buy it with the food I'm gonna put in it." He grabbed the blanket, and went out of the apartment towards his motorcycle. He sped off to the supermarket to buy the things he needed for the, now official, date he would be having with Maka that night.

Soul looked down at his watch, and It read 7:45. He'd shopped for the things he needed, and went down to the park where they would be watching the fireworks. He staked out a nice, secluded area, laid down the blanket, and set the basket in the middle of the blanket. He left soon after so that he could get there in time, and get back in time to make sure no one hijacked his picnic basket. When he drove up to the apartment building, it was 7:56, and soon after he got there Maka was rushing out.

She had worn casual clothes, like he said, but he still had to make himself stop staring at her. She climbed on the back of the bike without a word, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled, happy she couldn't see him, and revved the engine.

"You ready to go?" He said, smirking.

"Lets do this!" She said cheerily. He found her enthusiasm adorable. Soon after they were off.

When they arrived, he led her to the spot where the basket (that was perfectly intact) was. He turned and smiled at her.

"So…, what do you think?" He asked, grinning at her, his sharp teeth visible.

"This is really nice. You did all of this for me? She asked, touched.

"Well yeah, I thought you might enjoy the fireworks." He said, blushing. He was glad it was dark. "Why don't you sit down?" He said, while sitting and opening up the basket.

"Oh, yeah." She giggled, then sat next to him. Closer that he thought she would. He could feel the warmth of her skin, and it was amazing. He got the food out of the basket, and they ate and talked for a while. Soon the fireworks started painting the sky, and she sat watching the sky, wide eyed and excited. He couldn't help but watch her look so entranced.

As the fireworks died down, they sat in silence. He decided that that would be as good a time as any to confess the way he felt to her.

"Maka, I have something to say to you." He said, trying to sound as cool and collected as possible.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"...I know that we have been partners for a long time, and that this relationship we have is probably totally platonic to you, but I am 99% sure that I'm in love with you." He said, preparing himself for rejection, or maybe a hard Maka-Chop. He got neither. Maka just looked at him, totally bewildered. The silence was drawn out for a long time until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, you don't have t-" He got cut off mid sentence when he realized that she had practically jumped into his lap and given him a very tight hug. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, and she whispered softly "I love you too, you idiot. I didn't answer because I never thought you'd see me that way. I thought you were playing with me, and then I realized you weren't."

"I'd never do that to you Maka." Soul said, almost hurt. He put his arms around her finally, and basked in the warmth.

"I know, but it was still hard to fathom at first." She said.

"This is still hard for me to believe." He said truthfully. Using one hand to push her away just enough to kiss her. The kiss was quick, he didn't want to take it too far, considering that it was probably her first. He couldn't believe how soft and warm her lips were, and it took everything he had not to plunge into another kiss, but he didn't want to push too far.

She blushed and looked down so he couldn't see her face. "Wow. No ones ever kissed me before."

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have just done that." He said, feeling a twinge of guilt, but was surprised to see her smile, and look back up at him.

"Do it again…" She said, slightly embarrassed, but demanding. He did as he was told, but didn't just kiss her once. He kissed her over and over again, slowly at first so that she could get the hang of it, but then faster. She moaned slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders, and eventually, his hands ended up on her waist. Getting lost in the kiss, Soul started to kiss down Maka's neck, occasionally nipping at her soft skin with his deliciously sharp teeth. Maka moaned.

After a while, he stopped himself. He didn't want things to get out of hand. He kissed her forehead softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder. Today was probably the best day of Soul's life, and he new that this new partnership they found was only just beginning.


End file.
